wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Junonia's Flame (Alternate Reality of Pantala)
This fanfic is a work in progress. In a world where the heroes of Pantala never existed... Hope rests in the talons of six different dragons. '' '''This fanfiction is dedicated to' Eco the LeafWing-HiveWing, Plactro, Ignis the SkyWing, Aiglos der Eisflugler, RandomWeirdoDragon, Nightseeker463, Moonwatcher663, Wolfcaller, Enlightener, Umbrellathegayfella, Crystaleyes, Lightbringer, Daggadash, and anyone I've roleplayed with or who fought by my side in Light In The Dark. An Important Note: The Othermind does not exist in this reality. Junonia ''- A lower class SilkWing lacking the usual saturated hues and vibrant colors of her tribe. She's been an outcast her whole life... and she's dangerous. For reasons she doesn't fully understand, Wasp wants her dead- and she's going to have to fight for her life. ''Grasshopper - According to Queen Wasp, Grasshopper's very existence is illegal. He's a hybrid- and he's hidden in plain sight his whole life. He wants to be safe, to live a life where he isn't hunted and hated. Will he risk his secret being revealed to pave the way for safety? Firefly - Firefly's life has been comfortable. Her servants do everything for her. Her mother is the captain of the elite HiveWings whose paralysis toxin helps keep the Hives free of criminals. When she meets a young SilkWing who paints the picture of what life is like for those who serve her, her world is flipped upside down... Centipede - The lowest of the low in HiveWing society, Centipede takes his anger out on the SilkWings around him. He takes comfort from the fact that these are the only dragons who are lower than him. When he meets a feisty, hyper SilkWing who is nothing like the passive dragons he's beaten up before, he listens. And he learns. He's got a chance to topple the system that kept him at the bottom- but can he face his family? Aspen - Aspen is a SapWing. But she doesn't want to sit around waiting for Wasp to die, because every year they spend in the Poison Jungle is another year more dragons are eaten or poisoned. She wants to make it happen. She wants to kill Wasp. When she meets a renegade PoisonWing, she knows this is the dragon who can help her do it. Waterwheel - Waterwheel is a PoisonWing. But she knows that there is more to life than killing HiveWings and taking back the continent. She thinks that SilkWings could be allies... but no one else seems to. When she gets the chance to kill Wasp, she is going to take it... no matter the risk. Six different dragonets... six different walks of life. They are the only hope for Pantala... if they don't kill each other first. Chapter One: Junonia Junonia stretched as the sun shone through the translucent web filaments. She dipped her snout into the dew collector, washing her antennae and horns. She then rubbed away the crusty residue in the corners of her eyes that her mother called "sleepdust." Her mother was already gone for the day, she spun and wove and dyed silk filaments into cloth and tapestries and other textiles, and sold them at their Marketplace stall. Only HiveWings could afford wall-niches, so they had only a plain silk covering strung between two poles of treestuff and two hooks on the wall. Junonia couldn't produce silk yet, but she went into the savanna in search of flowers to make into dyes, and she could dye the silk, and weave it, and put advertisements on the walls. Anyone could put a notice or advertisement on the wall. If you wanted to do more than one a week, though, you had to pay. And no anti-Wasp posters were allowed. Really, that goes without saying, ''she thought. ''Wasp may be a tyrant, but anyone who values their life keeps their head down. ''Her father would have said that some thing were worth standing up for, according to her mom. He'd died before she was hatched. She didn't know the exact details, but it was something about being assigned back to Wasp Hive, and causing a riot in the market once he was there. Junonia walked out of the cell and along the webs into Vinegaroon Hive. She passed a section where a detail of SilkWings was reinforcing the bridge and replacing the singed strands. Three months ago, lightning had struck the webs during a thunderstorm. Three SilkWings had died, two in the strike, and one of her burns afterward. She entered the Hive before sitting down in the checkpoint line. She moved through the line before showing her wristband. "Hrm. Your Metamorphosis is in two days, correct?" the guard said. "Go on." Junonia strolled down the walkways, tore through the marketplace, shouted "Hi Mom! Bye Mom!" as she passed their stall. She slowed to walk, heading down the wide causeway that spiraled around the outer edge of the Hive. As she passed a phalanx of guards, she slowed down even more, tucking her chin to her chest and casting her eyes downwards. Her ears pricked as she heard a male voice shout "I told you, I don't have any scales!" A small crowd, HiveWings and SilkWings alike, was forming around one of the spots where another street met the main causeway. She elbowed her way to the front of the crowd. A SilkWing pressed up against the wall. Junonia gasped. She knew this SilkWing! His name was Azure, and he was in her math class, although she sat two desks behind him, so she didn't think he ever actually saw her. He was a pale icy blue with cobalt and navy speckles on his snout, spine, and buds. He was fidgety and nervous, and he rarely talked in class. A red and black HiveWing was glaring at him. "Give me the scales. NOW." Junonia winced. She knew this HiveWing, too, though only by reputation. If he was who she thought he was, his name was Centipede, and he was NASTY. Centipede swiped at Azure, and Azure pressed his talons to the long scratches on the side of his neck. The SilkWing passers-by turned their heads away, making strained conversation. The HiveWings jeered Azure, before also turning away. Junonia felt her anger rising. ''Someone should care. Someone should stop this. I'm sick of watching SilkWings complain about how they are treated, then put on a happy face for the HiveWings. I'm tired of bowing my head and kowtowing to anything with black scales, tired of serving my father's murderer. ''Not knowing what had possessed her, she walked up to Centipede and positioned herself between him and Azure. "HEY! HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! DO YOU THINK THAT BECAUSE YOU ARE A HIVEWING, YOU CAN YOU ANYTHING YOU LIKE?! DO YOU EVER THINK ABOUT US?? DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE DRAGONS TREAT YOU LIKE CRAP BECAUSE OF SOMETHING YOU CAN'T HELP?!?" Centipede stepped back, shock registering on his face. He whispered "All the time." Numerous dragons turned to look at her. She had mouthed off to a HiveWing! Two guards rushed down the causeway, and some HiveWing civilians also moved in. ''Uh-oh. ''Junonia turned and raced up the causeway, hearing the shouts of HiveWings giving pursuit. She dashed through the marketplace, dodging passers-by, pushcarts, and stalls. She overturned a pushcart laden with fresh produce, and she heard the sounds of dragons stumbling on cabbages and tripping over oranges. She raced along the outer wall, passing a pet shop. She broke the aquarium glass on the storefront, and a couple of snakes and lizards were set loose, causing more dragons to panic. The HiveWings were lost in the shuffle, and she turned down an alley, found a trash bin, and jumped in it, closing the lid. Junonia lay curled in the trash bin. The smell was awful. She seriously considered puking. ''Mom must be so worried about me. ''She heard the sound of some guards passing by. They were talking. "It can't be that hard to catch one SilkWing brat." "Careful. They may be weak and flightless, but they're clever." "Why doesn't Wasp catch that wingless worm herself then?" There was a very uncomfortable pause. "Don't say that. Someone might think the wrong thing." the second guard said. Junonia's internal clock kept ticking. It was now sunset, and she felt that the search had moved on. She was about to come out when she heard footsteps in the alley, followed by the ''clunk ''of someone laying a talon on the trash bin. Chapter Two: Firefly Firefly sat on her bed and sighed. She always hated it when things like this happened and her mother wasn't home to help her with homework or take her to the rooms in the palace used by the Izula Guard for training with their paralysis venom. Instead, her mother was out chasing criminals through the Hives, with no guarantee that she'd come back alive. True, she had paralysis venom in her tail stinger. She was also the most terrifying dragon Firefly had met aside from the queen and Lady Vinegaroon. ''My venom-tail-spikes can be fired from a distance. I'm worth more than the whole Guard put together. ''She remembered the day when she was four years old and her mother took her to the queen. After a demonstration of her power, the queen said that Firefly could easily become the commander of the entire Guard, in ''every Hive! She felt happy just thinking about it. No one had ever seen paralysis toxin that could be used from a distance. Her father had tail-spikes, but his contained ordinary venom that only caused pain. She was on track to become the third most powerful dragon on the whole continent. So, she should really be allowed to help in an emergency. There was always an excuse about why she couldn't. "You're too young." "You're too impulsive." "You can't take orders." She could, thank you very much. It was just that, usually, the orders came from someone of lower rank then her. So, she didn't really need ''to follow them. ''Maybe Mom will finally see my worth if I capture this criminal myself. Firefly slipped to the chest where she kept her armor set. It was a mirror image of that used by the Izula Guard, a shiny black breastplate, helmet, wrist- and ankle-guards, with pronged barbs and spurs set on the shoulders, forehead, and the wrists and ankles, held in place by reinforced black leather straps. She meticulously put it on, before running down the stairs, ignoring a servant who shouted, "Mistress! Wait!" Firefly raced through the door, slamming it in the purple SilkWing's face. She checked the marketplace, where some soldiers were examining the wreckage of the market and interviewing witnesses. One was saying "...came running through here like a headless gazelle, overturned my cart of yams, and raced down that-away." The dusky yellow SilkWing was saying, pointing down a side street. "You may go now." Firefly said with a dismissive wave. The rust-orange HiveWing turned to her. "Who gave you the right to dismiss my witness?!" "Do not talk to me in that tone, or I'll have you demoted." Firefly warned. "I'm taking command here." "Wh-" the soldier said, before recognizing the significance of her armor. "Of course. Right this way, Ma'am." the captain said. "Do you have any leads on where the little rebel went?" Firefly asked. "We do know she's still in the Hive." "Why is she such a big deal? What in Clearsight's name did she do?" Firefly asked. The captain looked at her seriously. "You can't tell anyone." he said. Firefly whistled. "That bad, huh?" the captain growled. "Please take this seriously!" "'Kay." Firefly said, trying to keep a straight face. "The actual crime wasn't that bad, the fact that she's running is more disturbing." the captain said. "That dragonet is the last surviving descendant of Queen Monarch, and Her Majesty is worried she will try to reclaim her throne." Chapter Three: Aspen Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)